


How To Be A Heartbreaker

by FinnandJack2022



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Nico, Dark Nico, Heartbreaker, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Solangelo smut, Southern Will Solace, Will Solace - Freeform, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnandJack2022/pseuds/FinnandJack2022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbreaker: A person who can break hearts easily. Because they are so beautiful everyone wants them, but not everyone can have them.<br/>Nico di Angelo is the school's infamous heartbreaker. His newest conquest, a shy blonde named Will Solace, is reluctant to give into his advances.<br/>Nonetheless, Nico is determined to make Will his, but what will happen when he does? Will he throw the blue eyed boy away like every other guy he hooks up with, or will Nico decide to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Be A Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "How To Be A Heartbreaker," by Marina and the Diamonds.

_ Heartbreaker:  _ _ A person who can break hearts easily. Because they are so beautiful everyone wants them, but not everyone can have them. _

_ An affectionate way to say somebody is adorable or good looking. _

_ Somebody who breaks or hurts people’s hearts/emotions _

_ "Aww aren't you just the heartbreaker" followed by the pinching of cheeks _

Nico di Angelo, by the very definition, was a notorious heartbreaker. 

All the guys at Goode High School knew about his infamous reputation. Nico had sweet red lips and the ass of an angel, but right beneath the surface, he was more of a devious rebel. 

Night after night, countless boys would learn their lesson the hard way from the misleading fifteen year old. Most of them were too ashamed to admit it, but they constantly found themselves falling for the mysterious boy. In the end, he rejected them all. 

As Nico lied in his bed, legs crossed together in the air, he began writing down his four favorite rules in his Star Wars notebook. 

Rule Number 1: You gotta have fun, but baby when you’re done, you gotta be the first to run.

Nico  _ always  _ had fun with his hookups. A playful kiss here, a hickey there, and if they’re lucky, some even got to take him home. Whenever Nico’s done having fun with his conquest for the night, he’s always out the door early the next morning, setting the motion for some poor unsuspecting guy to wake up with a broken heart.

Rule Number 2: Just don’t get attached to somebody you could lose. 

He knew that lesson all too well from personal experience. When he was a young child, only ten years old, he made the mistake of becoming attached to his half sister, Hazel. When he turned thirteen, he never saw her again. Now, five years later, he’s the type of hookup who never calls, texts, or IM’s back.

Rule Number 3: Wear your heart on you check, but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat. 

Nico actually  _ snickered  _ whilst writing this down in his notebook. He knew all too well that kindness can easily be mistaken for weakness, and he had conditioned himself to never make the same mistakes again.

Rule Number 4: Gotta be looking pure.

Again, a light laugh escaped his throat as he scribbled down the fourth rule. He was the  _ king  _ of acting pure and innocent… If only people could see how fucked up he really was. Everyone thought he was an angel, and how could they not? His last name  _ was  _ di Angelo, after all.

The dark haired boy knew his rules were twisted, but he couldn’t help but follow each and every one of them. It was the only way he knew how to protect his heart. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his older sister, Bianca, calling his name from down stairs.

“Nico!” she yelled loudly. “Hurry up and get down here! Jason and Percy are outside, waiting to drive us to school!”

The Italian boy flung himself off his bed, shoved the notebook into his skull themed backpack, and rushed down the stairs and out the front door.

“It’s about time!” Percy joked as he drove down the street. 

“Oh shut up, Jackson,” Nico quipped.

Jason and Bianca snickered as Percy tried desperately to come up with a witty comeback, which he never did.

“So,” Jason began casually. “How was your Saturday night, Nico?”

The blood rushed from his face as he eyed his older cousin through the rearview mirror. He knew  _ exactly  _ what Nico did Saturday nights. They  _ all  _ did. Why was he bringing it up now?

“It was fine,” he replied meekly. “Same as usual.”

“Um, who did you… Hang out with?” Jason continued.

Nico rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was at that very moment he noticed all eyes were on him.

“Okay, time out,” he said, raising his thin hands in the air. “What is this all about? You guys hear the gossip that spreads around the school, so you should all know what I do during weekends.”

Bianca worried her bottom lip between her teeth, as if she wanted to say something, but was to afraid to speak what was on her mind.

“Do you have something to say?” Nico asked the Italian girl. “If you do, just spit it out now.”

Her face went pale. Nico felt himself cringe when he realized she was crying.

“Nico… We’re just worried for your safety. You invite a different guy to the house every night! What if he hurts you? Or you contract an STD?”

Nico gagged in his seat, unable to meet the uneasy eyes which were locked on his small form.

“Okay, first of all, I never said I  _ fucked  _ the guys who come over! As if I would  _ ever  _ let some nobody have me.”

The group signed in relief as the pale boy continued his lecture.

“Secondly, if any of them  _ ever  _ tried to lay a hand on me, I could flip them over and kick their ass in a matter of seconds. I’m nobody’s punching bag.”

“I can atest to that,” Percy grumbled from the front seat. “He’s kicked my ass enough times for me to finally get the memo.”

Nico smirked in satisfaction.

“Trust me,” Nico said calmly. “I”m being safe. I’m not doing anything dangerous with these guys, and the age limit never surpasses seventeen. I’ll be fine.”

“We were just worried,” Percy chimed in. “After hearing all the rumors, we were afraid you were-”

“I was what?” Nico snapped. “Sleeping with every guy I kiss? So what, you guys think I’m some kind of slut now?”

Seconds later, Percy pulled into student parking at Goode and parked his sleek blue Mustang. Nico was out the door before he could hear his sister or cousins protest his previous claim.

“Whatever!” Nico shouted to them. “I guess you all see me as a slut now!”

In the distance, he could hear his family frantically calling after him, but he just rushed into the bustling mob of students and escaped into the crowd.

He made it to his first period class, AP Euro, fifteen minutes early. Nico took his seat in the back, fully prepared to take a much needed cat nap, until a tall guy with dark black hair approached his desk.

“ _ Nico _ ,” he said sternly.

“Yeah?” he responded, his eyes never leaving the desk.

“Why didn’t you  _ call  _ me?” the boy, Dylan, whispered in annoyance.

_ God dammit _ , Nico muttered to himself.  _ Not another one _ .

“Look, Dylan,” Nico began, his chocolate brown eyes finally leaving the desk. Nico batted his thick eyelashes sweetly, like he did each time he gave this lecture. “We made out  _ once _ ,  _ two  _ weeks ago, at Travis Stoll’s birthday party. There’s absolutely  _ nothing  _ between us.”

Angry tears swelled in his eyes. He pounded Nico’s desk with his fists, causing the short boy to jump back in his seat. For the first time ever, Nico was actually terrified. 

Sure, he had had guys in the past scream or call him every name in the book, but none of them ever got  _ physical  _ with him. At least, not until now.

“You fucking  _ whore _ !” he cried loudly. “All you ever do is mess around with guys and throw them away! I was stupid, I fell for you anyway despite all the warnings, and in the end you just screwed me over!”

“Please, leave me alone,” Nico squeaked in terror.

“No, screw you!” Dylan raged. “You throw yourself around all the time, you fucking slut!”

“Please!” Nico pleaded.

But it was too late.

Dylan raised his fist to deck Nico across the face. For once, Nico stayed still in his desk, too shocked to defend himself. 

Dylan’s balled fist came closer to his face, about to punch the shit out of his eye, when a tan boy shoved him away. Dylan fell to the ground with a shattering  _ clang,  _ his head banging against the ground.

“What the fuck!” he screamed. “Who the hell are you!” 

“It’s none of your business who I am,” the blonde boy replied. “When someone tells you to leave them alone, you leave them alone!”

“Ugh,” Dylan snarled. “Mr. Goody Two Shoes I see! What, are you his new boyfriend? Whatever, you can have that little slut anyways! I don’t even want to look at him anymore!”

And with that, Dylan stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door on his way out. Nico sat in fear, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. He was shaking from fright.

“Hey,” the blonde boy cooed softly. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Nico whispered. “I’m not okay.”

The blonde haired boy sat in the desk in front of Nico’s, turning around in the chair so he could face the crying boy.

“Don’t listen to that guy,” he said. “He seems like an asshole, anyway.”

Nico chuckled, and for the first time since laying eyes on him, the cute blonde boy smiled. It was then Nico decided he would do anything to see his smile again.

“I’m Will, by the way. Will Solace.”

“I’m Nico di Angelo.”

Will gave the pale boy a lopsided smile as he mouth the words  _ Nico di Angelo _ .

“Di Angelo, that means angel, right?” Will asked.

“It sure does,” Nico replied sweetly.

Will blushed at the tone of his voice, causing the Italian boy to grin playfully.

“How come I’ve never seen you around before?” Nico asked, linking their ankles together from under the desk.

Will gulped loudly before answering. “I’m new,” the blue eyed boy responded. “My family and I just moved to the area.”

“So,” Nico purred seductively. He reached out and grabbed Will’s hand, like he did whenever he wanted a guy’s attention, and squeezed tightly. “If you’re new around here, you need someone to show you around school, right?”

“R-Right!” Will repeated.

Nico leaned in a little closer and flashed Will his tempting smile. Will practically  _ melted  _ under his gaze, and that’s when Nico knew he had him.

_ Rule Number 1 _ , Nico reminded  himself.

“Would it be cool if we could meet up at lunch? If you want, I could show you a few things.”

Will’s cheeks flushed red at Nico’s offer. 

“Sure, yeah, I mean sure. That sounds, um, that sounds great!”

Nico let out a little laugh, and Will could have sworn he heard angels singing. The chocolate eyed boy kissed his hand softly.

“Great,” he hummed. “Then it’s a date.”


End file.
